Reconciliation
by Sylincir
Summary: Hinata-sama isn't such a bad person after all...Neji grinned. [One-shot, Neji and Hinata]


**Reconciliation**

**Sylincir**

"_Men are destined to be on their own path of faith…"—Hyuga Neji._

___Hinata-sama…_

_"I hated her…"_

_Neji is being quite angry, which is believable since Tenten, whose interests in astrology and the cosmic superstitions said that Neji's overall day would be finding something that he really have to focus and emphasize on something, yet he doesn't know. For the time being that he didn't know, Tenten said that he would be grumpy for the rest of the day if he can't find out what that is._

_Neji unfortunately didn't know what it is, and more unfortunate is that his mind is on Hinata, his worst enemy and cousin. __I want to kill her somehow! _Neji thought angrily, _And the main house will die, Ha, Ha, Ha! _Neji turned somber as soon as he thought of that. _No way! Hinata's far to weak to be someone like that Uchiha, if I can be compared towards that other older Uchiha that left this dismal village for good! _

_Neji sighed in sadness as he rubbed his head, and shut the daylights out of his eyes as he flipped through his entire head with his Byakugan to find anything in his mind that might relate to Tenten's prophecy about the thing that he might be looking for since he is still angry and uncomfortable at the feeling around his room._

_**CRASH!**_

_It came right outside his room. __Damnit, I am not to be disturbed throughout my meditations! _Neji thought angrily. _Whoever did that must pay for this! _

_Creak…_

_There she is, Hyuga Hinata, standing in front of his room, nervously chewing the life out of her index fingers as the rest of her fingers fidgeted, looking at the mess on the ground, which appeared to be a broken vase with water and flowers splattered all over the face. Hinata looked nervously at the door to his room. Neji peered over to see what happened. But he didn't see a clean white door on his room; it is more like a cat was on it when the house was built. There are big, and a few 5 inches scratches made by the broken vase Hinata just dropped. His perfect door is ruined. He then turned over to give a death glare; I mean not a death glare, but **THE DEATH GLARE**._

_"You ruined my door, main house bitch." He liked to call Hinata that whenever she made a mistake and no other main house member is there._

_"So-Sorry Neji-ni-san" Hinata whispered sadly._

_"Now go away before something seriously critical happens to you." Neji whispered darkly, and Hinata scrambled out of the way._

_"Sigh, main house assholes" Neji muttered as he reached for his white and former toy box where he used to keep his toys at young age. Instead of a Toy box, there are white paint, white wallpaper in case of broken room items emergencies, bandages, and pictures of Hinata that he used to throw kunai at when he is grumpy._

___Hinata…Why am I thinking about her again! _Neji lashed out angrily in his mind. But before he can even lash out, He thought of the girl that might figure out all her answers.

_"Your small theory was very logical with my cosmic readings." Tenten said as she used her black and white crayons and using each to dot all over a black and white piece of paper. She dotted all over the papers at a fast speed like a Heavy Weapons guy making a beehive out of the wall with its Assault Cannon. She came to a stop after she looked like she dotted enough, and checked her papers. She gasped._

_"Ne-Neji……You won't like this……You really won't like this…" Tenten murmured as she examined the papers._

_"What is it, Tenten?" Neji demanded scornfully._

_"You…have to be nice…to Hinata" Tenten whispered._

_"What?" spat Neji with disgust and discontent all over his face; __I have to be nice to her?_

_"You have to be nice to Hinata if you want to get that grumpy feeling away, cancer boy!" winked Tenten._

_"You're Lying, Use something else to see!" Neji seethed._

_For the next few Hours, Tenten used every kind of fortune telling that she knows. Everything like Cosmic Star reading, Palmistry, Horoscope days, Tarot Cards, Tea reading, and examination of Neji's disturbed meditation. Everything had the same results._

_"Neji, I'm sorry but this is fate, and you said that…" Tenten said._

_"People's fate can never be changed." Neji ended sadly._

_It was nighttime. The moonbeams shown through the windows of the Hyuga Mansion like Konoha Police Forces acting like SWAT. Trust me; it is really bright in that mansion for the night. Something unusual is happening around in Neji's room that night. The white light from his table lamp was shining through the door's spaces. (Not the Night Light, Neji never sleeps with them!) And Neji isn't up because of the moonbeams, but it's the new book he just bought that is titled:_

_**Human Interactions**_

By: Morino Ibiki

_Why did everything turned dry all the sudden? _Neji panted slowly as he began to feel the global warming that is happening right now in his room. _Damn, with all this heat, I can't stay like this, I'll be melted Hyuga Ice Cream by next day! _He tried the fan that is next to the books with general content, with titles like "**To kill a Cousin**", or "**Gone with the Bird**". But before the fan made its first spin, it blew up, it didn't blew in midair, but it blew up right in Neji's face while he wanted to get cool.

_"Stupid, damn, piece of shit!" he swore as he attempted to use a cotton swab to heal his spark wounds a few minutes later, but failed to do so as he always made perfects attempts to make the cotton swabs find its way to his eyes. (Good thing no one woke up, maybe except Neji, who is already awaken)._

_But only Hiashi is alerted "What just happened?" he spat at Neji the instant he came in._

_"I was hot, and my fan blew up" Neji answered flatly._

_"Ah, god, these cheap junk" Hiashi sighed and said "It's pretty late now, get some sleep."_

_**The Next Day…**_

_"Hinata-sama?" asked Neji as he examined Hinata's moves in training session._

_"Y-yes, Neji-ni-san, what is it?" Hinata stuttered as she was stunned that he was the one who broke the silence, since she usually breaks it first._

_"I have been examining your moves lately, and I found certain big flaws towards it." Neji instructed formally. "Would you want to train together with me?"_

_"N-no…?" Hinata asked honestly, fearing that Neji would criticize her and say she's stupid, yet Neji sounded abnormally nice that time._

_"No? If you say so…" Neji saddened a bit._

_"I'm not forcing you anyway" Hinata interrupted. "Unless if you really wanted to show me anything" Hinata's voice become slower since she said it fast without stuttering. "It's your free will, Neji"_

_Neji become happier after that._

_"Well, to make things exact, the first flaw in your attack is your speed and power of the attack. You concentrated more on the effectiveness of the power that is impacted on someone rather than your speed that is slow enough for someone to attack you."  
Neji said conversationally._

_"How will I improve my speed" asked Hinata with concern._

_"I'll teach you." Neji added with a smile._

_**A few Hours later…**_

"Ah, Neji, you and Hinata are getting along well." Hiashi added with a smile.

_"True…" Neji smiled, but then barked. "Hinata, you're losing your speed again!"_

_"Y-yes, Neji-ni-san" Hinata panted._

_"Umm…Neji, would you two like to rest for a while" Hiashi said with concern as he saw Hinata's status._

_"No need, father." Hinata whispered. Hiashi was taken aback. "Not until Neji-ni-san says so"_

_Hiashi glared ruefully at Neji, then sighed "Alright then" but whispered as he passed Neji "If she faints and dies, I'll kill you personally with the curse seal"_

_**Another few hours later…**_

"That's enough for today Hinata, go take a bath and eat dinner" Neji called as he was reading **Meditation and You**.

_"Alright, Ne-Neji-ni-san" Hinata sighed._

_"Don't just stand there!" Neji growled "You're tired enough, now go before you faint."_

_Hinata ran off while Neji was still sitting on the mound in the middle of the training area, meditating. After a few minutes, Neji stood up, and was going to make some dinner for himself. __I feel great! _Neji said after dinner. It wasn't the dinner that made him happy. It was Hinata's passion that made him happy.  
_Hinata-sama isn't such a bad person after all…_Neji grinned.

___"Men are destined to be on their own path of faith…but some with an ambition can change their own path…"—Hyuga Neji._

**To Be Concluded…**


End file.
